


Fire Escape

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Au where the fire (modern au) or kaiju (pr canon) alarm goes off and newt stops at the escape stairway to help Hermann."- pinkieblues<br/>I went with the fire alarm because I’m dull. Also, I'll probably post a “kaiju alarm” one when I have more time to devote to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Escape

It happened before. Hermann was hesitant to move many times when he reached the top of any steep, long set of stairs. It always took him a couple minutes to steady his nerves. It was never a very big deal and if it was he’d pretend to check his phone as people walked by, but now. But now, the fire alarm was blaring in his ears as he stood at the top of the fire escape and he could barely think straight. This was full blown panic attack. So far away from the concrete below. Only the metal frame of the fire escape to keep him from his death.

"Hermann!!" Newton screamed at him. He looked up, gripping onto his cane and the metal bars for dear life. He swallowed. He couldn’t speak. He was worried he might throw up or faint.

"Hermann, come on, let’s go!" Newton, suddenly aware of his difficulty, walked up to him as fast as he could without startling him. Tenderly, he put a hand on Hermann’s arm and squeezed it tightly. 

"Can I help you down? Please?" Hermann nodded but it was more like nearly indiscernible shaking. Newton could feel him trembling under his own fingers.

"I know why you’re afraid but it’s gonna be ok, I promise." _Shit, Hermann hates promises._ "Why don’t you hold onto me instead of the railing… I’ll stand on your left so you can’t see over the edge ok." He did as he said and held onto Hermann’s arm as hard as he could without hurting him. 

"Take a deep breath ok? You ready to move?" Hermann breathed in through his nose. He nodded again, a little more confidently. Newton stepped forward and Hermann followed very slowly. They approached the first step and Hermann paused. 

"Don’t look down, man. Why don’t you look at the brick side of the building." Hermann did look to the side but he still couldn’t move.

"Come on. You’re got me, you’ve got you’re cane, and we’ll be safe and sound before you know it. Trust me. I may be a goofball but I’m honest, you gotta give me that." Hermann almost smiled and they moved together.

"Just listen to me and focus on my annoying voice, ok? I know you love that." Hermann let a puff of air escape his nostrils in lieu of a laugh.

"One step at a time." Newton kept talking the entire way down, which wasn’t difficult but he did try to be as calm as he could. Any time that Hermann faltered Newton gripped his arm harder and told him to breathe. When they got to ground, Hermann leaned onto the railing while still holding onto Newton. He swallowed. Newton rubbed his upper back.

"Oh, and I forgive you for calling me a ‘short-ass little runt’ last week, in case you were wondering." Hermann laughed, still not wanting to open his mouth. He looked into his eyes and spoke. 

"I’m terribly sorry about that. And thank you, Newton. Thank you for being so kind. I’m terribly embarrassed about all this."

"No, no, seriously, it’s totally ok. I have panic attacks about things. It’s no big deal."

"I appreciate it. Deeply." The fire alarm wasn’t as deafening now they were on the ground. 

"Make it up to me by taking me out to dinner."

"It’s the very least I can do." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/98587085743/au-where-the-fire-modern-au-or-kaiju-pr-canon-alarm) 


End file.
